


Pale'ing

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BAMF Nepeta Leijon, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Meowrails, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak Matesprits, No Sex, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Palegasms, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Shoosh-Papping, Sweat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, palegasm, wquiu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Equius needs to calm down, and Nepeta knows the best way to do it.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak
Kudos: 48
Collections: Homestuck Renaissance Kinkmeme





	Pale'ing

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HRKinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HRKinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Concept: Trolls consider pale romance nonsexual because it doesn't result in genital arousal or slurry production. However, prolonged, intense pale stimulation does cause a buildup and release of tension that is analogous to an orgasm.
> 
> Any character, any pairing, hot and heavy papping leading to a palegasm.

Equius flung another robot against his wall, denting both before he smashed his fists against it and pummelled it to scraps, yelling, vision blurred with rage. He didn't stop when the metal and wires fell away, instead directly punching the already dented metal wall and further warping it.

"Gog-fucking-dang it Equius!" Nepeta sighed, frustrated, sounding both annoyed and exhausted.

He whipped around, still panting from the exertion and flexing his fists.

"D-don't use such-such lewd language!" He commanded harshly, marching towards her. Nepeta wasted no time, standing her ground before slapping him _hard_ in the face, stopping him in his tracks. There was a pause between the two, Nepeta glaring at his as Equius just stood completely still, like he was in shock. The slap didn't hurt Equius, barely a sting, but he looked _wounded_ , and surprised, as if Nepeta tore his heart out then and there.

"I..." He begun guiltily. "Was acting inappropriately, wasn't I?"

"Yes, yes you were." She huffed.

"I should apologise, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, yes you should."

Equius' sweat began to bead more heavily, and he visually begun fidget, furling and unfurling his fists, biting his lips, looking away and shuffling on the spot.

"I'm.....sorry, Nepeta. Such reckless and....irresponsible behaviour is....unbecoming of-what I'd like to say is that-I apologise-and...seek forgiveness."

Nepeta maintained her unhappy composure before it broke a little at seeing Equius like that, expression softening before a small giggle left her.

"Pshh, Equius, it-it's fine. Comeown, feelings jam time now. In the pile."

"I'm not in the mood for a feelings jam." He pouted.

"Pile. Now."

"You cannot command me."

"Pile. Now!"

\--

Equius rested the back of his head on Nepeta's stomach, neck resting on her crotch with her legs coiled around his chest and waist.

"Th-this position is quite lewd-"

"Shhhhhh~" Nepeta hummed, quickly and gently papping the side of his cheek.

"B-"

"Shhhhhhhhhh~"

"I-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh~"

Equius blushed, pressing his lips together and awkwardly looking away from the girl, who leaned over to kiss him on the jaw. As she moved her head back, Nepeta's paps died down into gentle caresses, stroking his cheek before letting her fingertips brush over his skin, not caring about the sweat and other imperfections she caught on the way. Her fingers left his skin to move up and play with his hair, loosely pulling a few strands and sending shivers of delight through his scalp with each gentle pluck, goosebumps slowly prickling along his arms and neck. It wasn't long before a purr began to rumble in his throat, deep and crackling.

Nepeta thought that he had the cutest purr in the world.

The relaxation tingled through him in wisps, slowly building up under his skin, down his spine and rising through his brain until his breath lingered in his lungs, even breathing somewhat requiring effort as his eyelids fluttered. Nepeta was warmly coiled around him, looking down with a loving smile as she watched the tranquillity build up through him, each shiver of platonic pleasure easing Equius and gently unwinding him with her every touch. Despite the trolls strength he was surprisingly malleable, turning to putty as she played with his hair, Nepeta occasionally lulling out a 'shoosh' and moving her caressing hands to pap him if seemed to stir, the whispers joined by the hushing patter of rain.

"N-nepeta..."

"Shhh~ Don't worry, I'll take care of you~" Her gentle voice sent a tingle through his brain and down his spine, paired with the delicious, warm papping and the feeling of her fingers petting him and running through his hair. "You're doing great, ok? You're always doing just great, you're the most purrfect meowrail evfur, even if you don't feel like it."

Her words fluttered like kisses through him, joining the buildup of delicate prickling in his skin. He could feel it, it was so close it was almost unbearable. Nepeta didn't stop her gentle and diligent work, twirling his hair, papping his cheek and watching the now docile troll bask in the mind-tingling sensations that relaxed every part of him.

Equius' palegasm released as a relaxed sigh, a burst of peaceful euphoria shivering through him, a rush of pleasure tingling over his scalp and through his brain and down to the very tip of his toes. His eyes opened to meet Nepeta's, who was lovingly looking down at Equius as the tingles washed through him, the trolls crackling purr rumbling loudly in his throat. Nepeta leaned forwards and warmly gave him a final kiss on his forehead before moving her legs off of him and sliding back until his head rested on the pile.

"Enjoy yourself?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes~" Equius replied blissfully, not bothering to even sit up. "Very much so."

"You look so cute when you pale' Equius! I wanna just scoop you up and squeeze you until you pop!"

"Well, as pleasant as that sounds, Nepeta, one day I would like to reciprocate all this pale affection you give me." He said awkwardly, blushing shyly and becoming sweatier by the second. "It feels like I am not filling my duty as your moirail, and although you are the pacifying half of this relationship, I do not deem it all that fair that you rarely get to-well-what I'm saying is that I would like to try my incredibly strong hand at...you know..."

"Psh, Equius you're such a sweaty dork." Nepeta laughed. "Of course I'll let you pap me! I wouldn't mind the attention, honestly."

"Th-then let's try it!"

"What? Now?"

"Yes! If you don't mind that is."

"Hmm...I'll get you a towel first." She decided, wandering off to find him the towel. Equius looked down at himself, drenched in sweat.

"...yes. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that ASMR tingles would be a good way to write a palegasm, but there are probably totally better ways that I'm not smart enough to come up with.


End file.
